gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Human Nature
Human Nature 'is a song originally done by Michael Jackson''. They perform the Boyz II Men version of the song. It was sung as a duet between Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. When Mercedes gets invited by Sam to the auditorium to sing, he promises her, that after the duet, he would let her go back to Shane and that he would stop pursuing her so desperately. She the offer away at first, but while she is about to walk out of the auditorium, Sam starts playing the guitar and they end up singing to each other. After the performance is finished, Sam and Mercedes kiss for the first time on screen. Lyrics '''Mercedes: Looking out Across the nighttime The city winks a sleepless eye Hear his voice Shake my window Sweet seducing sighs Sam: Get me out Into the nighttime Four walls won't hold me tonight If this town Is just an apple Then let me take a bite Mercedes: If they say Sam and Mercedes: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why, why Mercedes: Does he do me that way? If they say Sam and Mercedes: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? Mercedes: Does he do me that way, yeah Sam: Reaching out To touch a stranger Sam and Mercedes: Electric eyes are everywhere (Mercedes: Ooh) Sam: See that girl? She knows I'm watching She likes the way I stare Mercedes: If they say Sam and Mercedes: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why? Oh, why? Does he do me that way? Mercedes: If they say Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? Sam and Mercedes: Tell 'em that it's human nature Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Oh, why? Sam and Mercedes: Does he do me that way? Mercedes: I like livin' this way Sam: I like lovin' this way Mercedes: Oh, why, oh, why Oh, why, oh, why Looking out Across the morning Where the city's heart begins to beat Reaching out I touch his shoulder Sam and Mercedes: I'm dreaming of the street Mercedes: And they say Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? (Mercedes: Why, why, why, why) Sam and Mercedes: Tell 'em hat it's human nature Why? Why? Does he do me that way? Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Dooby-doo-why) Why? (Mercedes: Dooby-doo-why, ooh) Tell 'em that (with Mercedes:) it's human nature Sam and Mercedes: Why? Sam: Why? Sam and Mercedes: Does he do me that way? Mercedes: I like livin' this way Sam: I like lovin' this way Mercedes: Oh, why, oh, why Oh, why, oh, why Sam and Mercedes: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why? Trivia *Despite Sam saying that he and Mercedes had never gotten a chance to perform a duet with each other, they had sung Summer Nights together in Yes/No. This could be justified by the fact that they weren't singing together at the same place, though (one at the bleachers and the other at the canteen), hence they couldn't have acknowledged it as a 'duet'. Summer Nights could also be classified as a group number, because several other students sing solo lines. Charts Photos hn1.png hn2.png hn3.png hn4.png hn5.png hn6.png hn7.png hn8.png hn9.png hn10.png hn11.png hn12.png hn13.png hn14.png hn15.png hn16.png hn17.png hn18.png hn19.png hn20.png hn21.png tumblr_lyygoowB8I1qgnplio1_500.gif|Sam in Human Nature Samcedes-kiss-glee-28568536-550-310.jpg Samcedes.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs